


Espelhos

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO só que não, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, HappySebaekDay, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, SeBaek são almas gêmeas sim, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, desafiorsb, reinosebaek, soulmates!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Ninguém sabe ao certo quando, mas todos sabem que o dia em que você olhar para um espelho e ver o rosto de sua alma gêmea no lugar do seu reflexo será o dia em que você irá encontrá-la. Sehun só não esperava ver o reflexo de um lobo no único dia do ano em que ele não saía de casa...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Espelhos

**Author's Note:**

> Genteeeee, setembro acabou! E cá estou eu postando para o desafio do Reino Sebaek no último dia, hehe  
> Eu amo o tema soulmates, ele dá espaço pra criar tantos universos diferentes... eu tive a ideia de um universo onde você vê o reflexo da sua alma gêmea no espelho no final do mês passado quando estava maratonando os MVs do Justin Timberlake no YT e assisti Mirrors. Fiz uma sinopse rápida pra não esquecer e guardei para escrever ano que vem, mas daí o Reino lançou o desafio e cá estou eu ^^  
> Eu queria ter escrito mais, mas este mês o trabalho pesou muito... Não foi betado, obviamente, então pode conter erros.

*** Ouça enquanto lê:[Mirrors](https://open.spotify.com/track/4rHZZAmHpZrA3iH5zx8frV) ***

Em um mundo onde a magia anda de mãos dadas com a ciência, a convivência entre seres humanos e seres mágicos é algo banal. Apesar de serem considerados mais fracos, por não terem capacidades especiais, os humanos não são desprezados por nenhum ser mágico. E por serem tratados como iguais, os humanos não se sentem inferiores e focam suas energias no desenvolvimento científico.

Mesmo tão diferentes uns dos outros, há um elo único e mágico entre todos estes seres: a existência de almas gêmeas. A regra é igual para todos, sejam humanos, metamorfos, bruxos, vampiros ou fae. 

Ninguém sabe ao certo  **_porque_ ** , mas todos sabem que os espíritos ligados pelo fio do destino precisam se encontrar para cumprir seus papéis naquele mundo.

Ninguém sabe ao certo  **_quando_ ** , mas todos sabem que o dia em que você olhar para um espelho e ver o rosto de sua alma gêmea no lugar do seu reflexo será o dia em que você irá encontrá-la.

Ninguém sabe ao certo  **_como_ ** , mas no momento em que duas almas gêmeas nascem neste mundo, elas já estão ligadas e se comunicam por sonhos confusos e reflexos nebulosos. Elas vivem suas vidas separadas até o dia em que devem se encontrar…

* * *

Sehun acordou naquela manhã com uma ressaca daquelas. Ele já deveria saber, pelos longos anos de amizade com Chanyeol, que tentar beber a mesma quantidade de shots que ele bebia nas festas da faculdade lhe renderia uma bela dor de cabeça no dia seguinte, mas seu espírito competitivo não era nada racional.

Chanyeol era um lobo e seu metabolismo queimava o álcool de um modo que o metabolismo humano de Sehun jamais queimaria. O que significava que, por mais que ambos ficassem bêbados quase no mesmo grau durante a noite, Chanyeol levantava no dia seguinte como se não tivesse bebido nada, enquanto Sehun mal conseguia levantar a cabeça do travesseiro. Sabendo disso, Chanyeol sempre deixava água, remédio e chá na mesa de cabeceira do amigo, e colega de dormitório, que agradecia mentalmente o gesto todas as vezes.

Sehun tateou a mesinha até encontrar o kit “cura ressaca”. Depois de engolir o remédio e beber o chá, ele se levantou e se arrastou até o banheiro com o intuito de tomar uma ducha morna para acordar ─ deveria ser uma ducha fria, mas quem em sã consciência toma banho frio no outono? Quando se olhou no espelho, Sehun sorriu. A maquiagem que tinha usado na noite anterior para complementar a fantasia de  _ calaca _ que tinha usado na Halloween Party da faculdade (que aliás lhe rendeu o prêmio de melhor fantasia da noite) estava completamente borrada. Se os juízes o vissem agora, provavelmente arrancariam o título de suas mãos: ele mais parecia um zumbi de Guerra Mundial Z do que um belo cavalheiro no Dia de Los Muertos de Spectre ─ sim, Sehun era viciado em filmes de ação.

Ainda sorrindo, ele entrou no chuveiro e tomou um banho demorado. Quando terminou, Sehun usou a toalha de rosto para desembaçar o espelho. Ele queria ver, agora que o rosto estava livre da maquiagem, o quanto estava inchado. Ele sabia que seria zoado no momento que saísse do quarto, já que normalmente seu rosto denunciava a ressaca da bebida e da noite mal dormida. Porém o que ele viu foi o reflexo de um lobo cinza cujos olhos azuis estavam fixos em si. Primeiro ele piscou várias vezes, depois esfregou os olhos, e até passou a toalha mais uma vez no espelho, pensando que talvez ele ainda estivesse bêbado e que aquela imagem fosse apenas uma alucinação.

Até que a face do lobo se contorceu, como se estivesse com raiva, e seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos. Naquele momento Sehun compreendeu… ele estava vendo sua alma gêmea.

Rapidamente Sehun virou as costas para o espelho e se abaixou, tentando se esconder da imagem no espelho. De onde estava, ele tentava ver se a imagem ainda estava lá, mas era óbvio que não conseguiria. Se ele não estivesse olhando diretamente para o espelho, sua alma gêmea não seria refletida nele.

Escorregando as costas pelo armário, Sehun sentou no tapetinho do banheiro e colocou a mão no peito, numa tentativa vã de diminuir as batidas de seu coração acelerado. Sua alma gêmea era um ser mágico? E dentre todas as criaturas, um lobo?

Ele levantou e saiu correndo do banheiro, evitando olhar as portas espelhadas do seu guarda-roupa. Pegou qualquer roupa, jogou no corpo e saiu do quarto.

─ Chanyeol? ─ Ele chamou, enquanto ainda caminhava no corredor em direção à sala do dormitório que dividiam ─ CHANYEOOOLLL!!!

─ Que foi, garoto? Não precisa gritar que não sou surdo! ─ Chanyeol respondeu, enquanto tirava o fone de ouvido e se escondia na sala de segurança do Among Us. ─ Fala rápido que não consigo me esconder por muito tempo do impostor.

─ E-eu vi, Chan… ─ Sehun sentou no sofá e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, enquanto relembrava a imagem que tinha visto há poucos minutos. ─ Eu vi...

─ Viu o que, garoto? Fala logo que… MERDA! ─ Chanyeol xingou assim que a tela do joguinho mudou, indicando que um corpo tinha sido reportado: o seu. ─ Morri! Tá satisfeito agora?

Chanyeol girou na cadeira, bravo, pronto para brigar com o amigo, mas o esporro morreu na garganta quando ele viu o olhar de aflição de Sehun.

─ Que cara é essa? O que você viu, Sehun?

─ E-eu… Eu vi minha alma gêmea, Chan!

Chanyeol soltou um longo suspiro, aliviado com a resposta. Ele ainda se lembrava bem do susto que tomou na manhã que viu o reflexo de um certo moreno ao invés do seu. Num primeiro momento, ele achou que o bruxo estava tirando uma com a sua cara (não que  _ ele _ tivesse motivo, já que não se conheciam; ou pelo menos  _ ele _ não o conhecia, já que todos conheciam Kai, o bruxo cujos espetáculos de dança burlesque e ilusionismo estavam sempre esgotados), mas quando viu que o outro estava tão assustado quanto ele, Chanyeol entendeu que aquele ali olhando de volta para si através do espelho do seu quarto era sua alma gêmea.

─ Tem certeza? Não foi um sonho?

─ Não. ─ Sehun gemeu e começou a chorar.

Chanyeol não entendeu nada. Sehun deveria estar feliz, não? Independente do susto, ele deveria estar feliz. Assim, sendo o bom amigo que era, ele saiu de onde estava e sentou no sofá, ao lado de Sehun, puxando-o para um abraço e afagando seus cabelos.

─ Por que você tá chorando?

─ Porque… porque…

─ Por que? 

─ Porqueeuviumlobocinza! ─ Sehun falou tão rápido e tão baixo que nem mesmo a audição aguçada de Chanyeol o ajudou a entender.

─ Eu não entendi, Hun!

Chanyeol ainda afagava os cabelos do amigo, mas agora falava baixinho, com calma, usando até mesmo o apelido de infância, reservado apenas para momentos como aquele. Ele sabia que não adiantava muita coisa soltar feromônios de tranquilidade, já que o olfato humano do amigo era incapaz de captar o cheiro sutil que ele exalava, mas o fez mesmo assim. Sehun respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e repetiu.

─ Eu vi um lobo cinza.

─ Ah! Ufa! Pensei que era algo sinistro… ─ Chanyeol começou a dizer, mas se interrompeu assim que a ficha do que o amigo tinha acabado de falar caiu. ─ Eita porra! Para tudo! Você disse que viu um lobo?

─ Sim.

─ Sua alma gêmea é um lobo?

─ Aparentemente, sim.

─ CARA! Isso é maneiro demais. ─ Sehun levantou a cabeça e olhou para o amigo, desacreditado.

─ O que tem de maneiro nisso, Chan? Eu vi  **O** lobo da minha alma gêmea, entendeu? Eu não vi a cara dele ou dela em sua forma humana...

─ Ahhhh, isso pode ser um problema!

─ Você acha? ─ Sehun ironizou, imediatamente ganhando um pescotapa. ─ Aiiii, por que você me bateu?

─ Pra você deixar de agir como um pirralho mal-criado com o seu melhor amigo.

─ Desculpa!

─ Tá tudo bem. Não é como se você conhecesse muitos lobos. E depois do que aconteceu quando éramos crianças, eu entendo o seu desespero. Respira… vamos pensar… o que sabemos sobre a magia do espelho mesmo?

─ “O dia que você vê o reflexo da sua alma gêmea ao invés do próprio reflexo, é o dia que você irá encontrá-la pela primeira vez.” ─ Sehun recitou a frase conhecida por todos, já que era repetida por incontáveis gerações.

─ O que significa que  **hoje** você irá encontrar um lobo cinza.

─ Onde, Chanyeol? Ele por acaso vai tocar a campainha do apartamento ou se teleportar até nossa sala? ─ Sehun resmungou. ─ Não se esqueça que meus planos para hoje se resumem a ficar em casa, jogando e assistindo filmes. Kai está viajando com sua nova turnê e você vai precisar sair mais tarde para encontrar sua família, lembra?

Chanyeol resmungou algo ininteligível, coçou o queixo com a mão livre e se esticou para pegar o celular que estava na mesinha de centro. Realmente, aquele seria o pior dia para Sehun encontrar sua alma gêmea, já que ele não saía de casa. Seu amigo era um cara sensato, inteligente, forte e corajoso em todos os 365 dias do ano, exceto por dois: o Dia de Todos os Santos e o Dia dos Mortos. Nestes dias, o véu da magia se tornava menos denso, permitindo que o mundo dos mortos se aproximasse do mundo dos vivos, e os espíritos daqueles que se já deixaram este plano conseguiam cruzar o véu para se comunicar com os vivos mais facilmente.

O problema é que, quando era criança, Sehun foi perseguido por um espírito brincalhão e acabou caindo no rio atrás de sua casa, sendo arrastado pela correnteza. Não fosse por um filhote de lobo ter visto o garotinho se afogando e ter se jogado no rio para salvá-lo, talvez ele não tivesse saído do rio com vida. Não que o filhote tenha tido forças para tirá-lo do rio, mas os gritos de um garotinho somados aos uivos de um lobinho, os dois agarrados, tentando se salvar, e sendo arrastados pelo rio foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção do grupo de lobos que estava próximo ao rio, celebrando seus rituais de tributo aos antepassados.

Sehun e o filhote foram resgatados, mas o garotinho acabou traumatizado. Como tudo na vida tem um lado bom, foi graças ao incidente que os dois amigos se conheceram, já que o pai de Chanyeol fazia parte do grupo que resgatou os dois pequenos seres do rio, mas também foi ele o responsável pelo medo irracional que o amigo tinha daqueles dois dias do ano. Pensando nisso, Chanyeol desbloqueou a tela, entrou em um aplicativo de mensagens e começou a rolar as conversas.

─ Hummmm…

─ Chan, para de mexer no celular e me consola.

─ Fica quieto que eu to tentando achar uma solução pro seu problema.

─ Como assim?

─ Simples! Um lobo não é um bruxo para se teleportar até nossa sala e mesmo com seu olfato aguçado, ele não conhece seu cheiro para conseguir chegar até nossa porta e tocar a campainha. ─ Chanyeol replicou, ainda mexendo no celular com uma mão e fazendo cafuné em Sehun, que a essa altura já estava com a cabeça confortavelmente instalada no colo do amigo. ─ O que significa...

─ O que significa?

─ Que você precisa ir até onde os lobos estarão.

─ Não, não, não, não… eu não vou sair de casa hoje.

─ Ah, você vai sim.

─ Mas, Chan… e se algum espírito se aproximar de mim?

─ Eu protejo você. Prometo que não saio do seu lado até você encontrar seu lobo. 

Sehun olhou no fundo dos olhos de seu amigo e ponderou por um momento. Ele sabia que podia confiar na palavra do amigo. Ele conhecia a determinação que brilhou em seu olhar naquela fração de segundo em que seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Chanyeol o protegeria!

─ Promete mesmo?

─ Eu juro por tudo o que há de mais sagrado. ─ Chanyeol falou solenemente, enquanto desenhava uma cruz sobre o coração.

Sehun sorriu e assentiu. Chanyeol voltou a olhar para o celular quando o mesmo vibrou, indicando a chegada de uma nova mensagem.

─ Hmmm, tudo certo. Meu pai disse que você pode ir comigo até o local onde nos reuniremos este ano. Ele disse que várias famílias estarão lá porque além do ritual aos antepassados também celebraremos a ascensão de alguns alfas à liderança de suas famílias.

─ Você também vai ascender?

─ Eu? Não, de jeito nenhum. Meu pai ainda tá em forma, eu tenho um mestrado pra terminar e um mundo de aventuras pra viver com o Kai antes de me estabelecer atrás de uma mesa de mogno. ─ Chanyeol sorriu, mostrando sua covinha. ─ Mas agora, neste momento, eu tenho uma sala de Among Us pra jogar. Topa?

Sehun gargalhou enquanto Chanyeol se levantava e o puxava pela mão até a mesa onde ficavam seus laptops. O plano do seu amigo era simples. Nada poderia dar errado, certo?

* * *

Baekhyun estava correndo há cerca de duas horas. Era algo que ele gostava de fazer quando estava com a cabeça cheia. Correr normalmente clareava sua mente e organizava seus pensamentos. Mas, não naquele dia. Não quando ele tinha visto o rosto de sua alma gêmea no pior momento possível, enquanto bebia água no rio. Era óbvio que o rapaz se espantaria ao ver a face de um lobo refletida em seu espelho, mas Baekhyun não esperava ver medo refletido naquele belo par de olhos negros. Não ajudou nada ele ter ficado irritado, pois seus olhos vermelhos só serviram pro rapaz se esconder do espelho e ele perder a visão da pessoa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto em seus vinte e oito anos de vida.

─ BAEKHYUN-AH!

Baekhyun parou de correr por um instante, olhou na direção de onde tinha ouvido o chamado e voltou a correr naquela direção. Seu pai o estava chamando, era sua obrigação atendê-lo. Ele saiu do bosque, entrou no jardim de casa e avistou seu pai no pátio, segurando uma bermuda. Ele diminuiu o passo e se aproximou, ganhando um carinho na cabeça e dois tapinhas no dorso, indicando que era hora de se transformar.

─ Chamou, meu velho? ─ Baekhyun provocou ao retornar à forma humana, enquanto pegava a bermuda e se vestia. Seu pai resmungou qualquer coisa e indicou uma cadeira pra ele se sentar.

─ Você passou a maior parte da manhã correndo. O que aconteceu? ─ o Sr. Byun foi direto ao assunto. Empresário experiente, líder de uma grande família, o alfa mais velho não gostava de perder tempo.

Baekhyun suspirou. Seu pai o conhecia bem demais.

─ Eu o vi mais cedo, pai.

─ Quem?

─ Minha alma gêmea.

─ Tem certeza?

─ Absoluta.

─ Não foi mais um dos seus sonhos?

─ Não. ─ Baekhyun respondeu, chacoalhando a cabeça. ─ Eu vou encontrá-lo hoje. Finalmente chegou a hora.

Foi a vez do Sr. Byun suspirar, exasperado.

─ Como? Nossa reunião é fechada e restrita às famílias que são nossas aliadas.

─ Não tenho certeza, mas a magia do espelho não falha.

─ Eu só não quero que você se machuque, meu filho. Por tudo o que você me contou de seus sonhos, ele é um humano. A última vez que um lobo se relacionou com um humano foi há muitas gerações.

─ Eu sei, pai. Conheço a história.

─ Então você sabe que não acabou bem para os nossos antepassados.

─ Comigo vai ser diferente.

─ Não tem como você ter certeza disso.

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

─ Mas eu tenho. Eu e ele… será diferente, o senhor vai ver.

─ Eu espero que sim, meu filho, de verdade.

* * *

Baekhyun já tinha cumprimentado os líderes de todas as famílias e circulado por todas as rodinhas. Nenhum sinal do seu humano. “ _ Meu humano… _ ” ele meio que bufou, meio que sorriu com este pensamento. Era no mínimo esquisito pensar deste modo de alguém que lhe era totalmente estranho mas ao mesmo tempo completamente familiar. Ele conhecia seu rosto, suas manias e maneirismos, conhecia até mesmo sua família dos sonhos que tinha com seu humano há anos. Várias vezes Baekhyun o viu pela cidade com seus amigos. Parecia até que ele tinha um radar que sempre apontava para a direção onde seu humano estava. Mas, nem uma única vez ele forçou o encontro dos dois. Ele tinha sido alertado ainda criança que tentar encontrar sua alma gêmea antes da hora poderia trazer consequências desastrosas para todos ao seu redor. Foi um verdadeiro teste de paciência para um ser tão impaciente quanto ele.

Baekhyun estava encostado no balcão de um dos locais que foi montado para servir comidas e bebidas, brincando com seu copo de cerveja enquanto olhava a interação entre os convidados, quando finalmente avistou seu humano chegando, acompanhando de Park Chanyeol. O rapaz estava tão grudado no braço do amigo que alguns desavisados poderiam pensar que eram um casal. Tudo bem! Até o final da noite eles veriam a quem aquele humano realmente pertencia.

Ele se afastou do balcão, caminhando em direção aos recém-chegados. Seu sorriso foi aumentando à medida que se aproximava de seu humano. Ele estava lindo com os cabelos negros, mais compridos do que a última vez que o tinha visto, brilhando sob a luz da lua. Seu humano era alto, quase da altura de Chanyeol, que era um dos lobos mais altos que ele conhecia. Quando chegou próximo o suficiente para cumprimentar os dois, ele quase perdeu o fôlego ao ver como a pele dele parecia ainda mais pálida em contraste com a camisa preta - um tanto translúcida para sua sanidade - e o blazer de couro vermelho. Seu coração acelerou e ele precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para conter seu lobo, que não estava nada satisfeito em ver o seu humano usando as cores da família Park.

─ Oi Park! ─ Baekhyun cumprimentou o outro lobo, estendendo a mão. ─ Seu namorado costumava ser mais moreno, não?

─ Meu namorado continua sendo moreno, Byun. ─ Chanyeol respondeu, rindo. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele estaria indignado. Mas ele conhecia Baekhyun há anos e sabia bem como ele era um piadista nato. ─ Este é meu melhor amigo, Sehun.

Baekhyun olhou para o seu humano e sorriu o seu melhor sorriso. Sehun prendeu a respiração ao ser encarado pelo outro. Baekhyun era lindo, com seus olhos azuis e cabelos platinados que brilhavam mais que as estrelas no céu daquela noite.

─ Sehun… belo nome! Combina com você.

Sehun baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Ele nunca soube lidar com elogios e flertes e aparentemente aquele lobo era bom em ambos. Baekhyun achou a reação do rapaz ao seu flerte extremamente fofa. “ _ Ah, eu não sabia que você era tímido! _ ”, pensou divertido.

─ Byun Baekhyun, ─ ele se apresentou, estendo a mão. ─ é um prazer conhecê-lo.

─ Oh Sehun, o prazer é meu.

Quando apertou a mão que estava estendida para si e uma onda de calor atingiu seu corpo, Sehun levantou o olhar e foi recebido pelo olhar firme, a sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso quadrado de alguém que sabia o que queria. Ele se sentiu como uma presa diante de um predador e seu coração acelerou, não de medo mas de excitação. Quando Baekhyun deu uma fungada discreta no ar e sorriu de lado, divertido, Sehun sentiu o sangue subindo para sua cabeça e comprimiu os lábios. Malditos lobos e seus olfatos aguçados! Eles continuaram se encarando por vários segundos, perdidos no rosto um do outro, até que Chanyeol limpou a garganta e quebrou o encanto.

Sehun desviou o olhar para o amigo.

─ Hun, meu pai tá me chamando… ─ ele falou, sem graça por quebrar o encanto, mas ao mesmo tempo se mantendo fiel à promessa de ficar próximo ao amigo o tempo todo.

─ Ah, tá bom, ok. Vamos lá!

─ Você não quer ir comigo até o bar pegar uma bebida? ─ Baekhyun perguntou, tentando impedir que seu humano saísse de perto de si.

─ Eu quero, mas… ─ Sehun olhou para o amigo, indeciso. Por um lado, ele não queria sair de perto do seu “guarda-costas”, mas por outro, ele queria ficar perto de Baekhyun e sentir um pouco mais daquela sensação gostosa que ele tinha sentido há pouco.

─ Mas?

Chanyeol puxou Baekhyun pelo braço e deu dois passos para poder conversar com o outro lobo discretamente.

─ Sehun tem medo de espíritos. ─ Baekhyun olhou para ele, curioso. ─ Se ele quiser, ele te conta o motivo, mas agora o que te interessa saber é que eu só consegui tirá-lo de casa hoje com a promessa de ficar ao lado dele o tempo todo até que...

─ Até que?

Chanyeol olhou para o amigo, que olhava para os dois curioso. Estava em dúvida se contava ou não sobre a alma gêmea de Sehun, mas o olhar perdido do rapaz sobre o lobo ao seu lado foi suficiente para fazer sua cabeça. Talvez…

─ Até que o que, Chanyeol?

─ Até que ele encontre sua alma gêmea.

─ Ahhhh! ─ Baekhyun olhou para Sehun e sorriu pela enésima vez desde que o encontrou naquela noite. ─ Não se preocupe, eu fico ao lado dele até você voltar.

─ Não sei não, Baekhyun.

─ Ei, cara. Pode confiar em mim!

Chanyeol olhou de um para o outro e suspirou. Seu pai o chamou mais uma vez...

─ Ok! ─ ele disse e se dirigiu ao amigo. ─ Hun, eu vou até o meu pai. Baekhyun disse que vai ficar ao seu lado até eu voltar, ok?

Sehun concordou e sorriu. Ele deu um passo em direção a Baekhyun, porém seu medo ─ por um momento esquecido no fundo de sua mente ─ o atingiu com força e ele parou e olhou para o amigo.

─ Chan...

─ Não se preocupe. ─ Baekhyun deu um passo à frente e segurou sua mão com firmeza. ─ Eu protejo você! Vem…

Sehun se deixou arrastar até o bar. Ele não entendia o  **porquê** , mas confiava que aquele carinha o protegeria. Depois de algumas cervejas e muitas risadas, Sehun já tinha esquecido completamente, não só do seu medo, como também do motivo pelo qual ele tinha saído de casa. Ele estava completamente encantado por Baekhyun!

Quando a cerimônia em honra aos antepassados estava para começar, Chanyeol se juntou aos dois.

─ Cara, meu pai me apresentou para todos os líderes das famílias como eu fosse assumir os negócios da família na próxima estação. ─ Chanyeol suspirou, esfregou a testa e pediu uma cerveja.

─ Você sabe que este dia eventualmente chegará, Chanyeol. ─ Baekhyun provocou, arrancando uma risadinha de Sehun e um grunhido de Chanyeol.

─ Ainda vai demorar um pouco. ─ ele retrucou e deu uma bela golada na sua cerveja, antes de continuar. ─ Mas, não pra você. Seu pai pediu pra avisar que está na hora de você se juntar aos demais e se preparar pra corrida.

─ Ah, sim. A corrida...

─ Que corrida? ─ Sehun perguntou, curioso.

─ A corrida é um rito de passagem. ─ Baekhyun explicou. ─ Antigamente, os lobos que aspiravam se tornar os alfas de suas famílias disputavam a liderança numa caçada. Aquele que trouxesse a maior presa era considerado o melhor provedor e portanto o mais adequado à liderar os demais.

─ Os tempos mudaram e agora a liderança é passada através de uma decisão do conselho familiar. ─ Chanyeol continuou. ─ A corrida é uma mera formalidade. Uma lembrança dos tempos antigos.

─ E você vai correr pela liderança de sua família, Baekhyun? ─ Sehun não conhecia bem a hierarquia das famílias mágicas da sua cidade, justamente por ela ser uma grande metrópole e por ele não fazer parte de nenhuma delas.

─ Algo assim… ─ Baekhyun respondeu, misterioso. Pousando o copo vazio sobre o balcão, seu olhar mais uma vez caiu sobre Sehun. ─ Espero que você ainda esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

Sehun assentiu e ficou assistindo o outro se afastar.

─ Eu acho que ele gostou de você. E eu acho que você também gostou dele. ─ Sehun não falou nada, mas Chanyeol sabia o que significava aquele meio sorriso seguido de um par de bochechas rosadas. ─ Só tome cuidado porque Baekhyun partiu muitos corações ao longo dos anos por não querer nada sério com ninguém. Além do mais, você vai conhecer sua alma gêmea hoje, lembra?

─ Bem que poderia ser ele, né? ─ Sehun murmurou.

Ele nunca tinha conhecido ninguém com quem ele se sentisse imediatamente à vontade antes de conhecer Baekhyun. Ele tinha tido boas experiências em seus antigos relacionamentos, porém ele sempre sentiu falta de alguma coisa. Ele achava que era porque ainda não tinha conhecido sua alma gêmea, mas naquela noite ele se questionou se era realmente isso. Baekhyun era inteligente, divertido e fazia com que Sehun se sentisse confortável e esquecesse seus medos e inseguranças. Sehun desejou que ele fosse o lobo cujo reflexo ele tinha visto naquela manhã, mas e se não fosse? Sehun preferiu não pensar sobre o assunto naquele momento.

─ Seja lá quem for, nós descobriremos até o final da noite.

Chanyeol e Sehun continuaram no bar, observando os rituais que os mais velhos conduziam em memória de seus ancestrais. Tochas tinham sido acesas em pontos estratégicos próximos à entrada da floresta e ao longo do rio. Lamparinas ajudavam a iluminar o grande descampado e bandeiras com as cores e os escudos das famílias ali reunidas estavam espalhadas dando um colorido especial à festa.

Quando chegou a hora da corrida, Sehun viu lobos de cores e tamanhos variados se aproximando da grande clareira próxima ao rio. Ele identificou alguns lobos de pêlo acinzentado, porém como estavam um pouco longe de onde ele estava não era possível identificar se algum daqueles lobos era o lobo que ele tinha visto mais cedo no espelho. “ _ Meu lobo… _ ” Sehun sorriu ao se pegar pensando se o outro também pensava nele daquela forma.

─ Presta atenção que a corrida vai começar. Acho que já estão todos ali! ─ Chanyeol o arrancou de seus pensamentos, apontando para o local de largada. ─ Eu to vendo vários lobos cinza ali. Tenta reconhecer aquele que você viu hoje cedo...

Sehun olhou com cuidado para os lobos alinhados próximos ao pai de Chanyeol. Ele procurava por um par de olhos em particular e já estava quase desistindo quando um par de olhos azuis o encarou, causando um arrepio em sua espinha. Sehun sustentou o olhar do lobo até que ele desviou o olhar para prestar atenção nas instruções: eles deveriam esperar o tiro que indicaria a largada, seguir a trilha aberta na floresta, dar a volta na montanha e retornar. Tudo isso em menos de uma hora. O lobo ainda o olhou uma última vez antes de disparar floresta adentro assim que o disparo foi feito.

─ E aí, ele tava lá?

─ Hmmm…

─ Sehun? Você tá bem, cara?

─ Tô...

Chanyeol duvidou da afirmação do amigo, mas deixou por isso mesmo. Eles pegaram mais cervejas e continuaram bebendo e jogando conversa fora. Cerca de uma hora depois, eles se afastaram do bar, caminharam até a clareira para ver a chegada dos primeiros lobos e se instalaram próximos ao pai de Chanyeol. 

Quando o primeiro lobo chegou, houve uma certa comoção na rodinha de amigos do Sr. Park, mas nada que chamasse a atenção dos dois rapazes. Porém, à medida que outros lobos começaram a chegar, um dos homens começou a gesticular, chamando alguns de seus familiares para perto de si.

─ Ele já deveria ter retornado. ─ o homem, um senhor de meia-idade, se dirigiu a seus familiares. ─ Vão ver o que aconteceu.

─ Não deve ter acontecido nada, tio. ─ um dos rapazes que tinha sido convocado respondeu. ─ Até parece que o senhor não conhece o Baekhyun.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Sehun esticou o pescoço para prestar atenção na conversa.

─ Ele deve ter se distraído com algo na floresta, não? ─ o Sr. Park tentou apaziguar a situação quando o homem, líder daquela família pelo que Sehun pôde entender, ficou nervoso com a resposta de seu sobrinho.

─ Eu conheço muito bem meu filho. E ele conhece muito bem suas responsabilidades. Baekhyun é o lobo mais rápido de toda essa área. Tudo bem que ele não tenha chegado em primeiro, porém mais da metade dos novos líderes já retornou. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Vão, encontrem meu filho e o tragam de volta.

Os rapazes se curvaram em respeito ao seu líder e caminharam em direção à entrada da floresta. Quando lá chegaram, tiraram suas roupas e se transformaram. Sehun prestou atenção na movimentação por pura curiosidade. Ele já sabia que o lobo que estava procurando não era nenhum deles.

─ Por que você tem tanta certeza que algo aconteceu, Byun?

─ Baekhyun é muito focado, Park. Ele não desviaria da corrida, a menos que algo muito sério acontecesse.

─ Sério como?

─ Você lembra de quando ele era criança? Vinte anos atrás, neste mesmo dia, ele se jogou no rio pra salvar um garotinho... Sendo que nem nadar ele sabia!

“ _ O que? _ ” Sehun fez uma conta rápida. Ele tinha cinco anos quando caiu no rio e agora estava com vinte e cinco. “ _ Será? Não, não… seria muita coincidência! _ ”

─ Sim, eu lembro que tivemos que salvar os dois.

─ O que você não sabe, Park, é que ele pulou no rio depois de ter visto o reflexo daquele garotinho no rio quando estava bebendo água.

─ O que?

Chanyeol e Sehun se entreolharam, espantados.

─ Baekhyun conhece sua alma gêmea desde criança. E ele viu o rosto do rapaz novamente quando estava bebendo água no rio hoje cedo. ─ o Sr. Byun continuou sua história. ─ Ele estava convencido que iria encontrar o rapaz hoje. E se ele o encontrou na trilha? Ou fora dela? E se os dois estão precisando de ajuda de novo?

─ Mas… mas, eu to aqui. ─ Sehun murmurou ao sentir uma lágrima escorrer. Chanyeol o abraçou imediatamente.

─ Calma, Hun! Não deve ter acontecido nada com ele.

─ E se aconteceu, Chan?

Chanyeol não tinha resposta. Ele queria poder se transformar, sair correndo atrás de Baekhyun e garantir que ele retornasse, são e salvo, para seu amigo. Mas, ele não podia simplesmente largar Sehun sozinho ali.

Todos os lobos retornaram de suas corridas, mas ninguém tinha visto Baekhyun. A preocupação se instalou entre os presentes. Se os jovens lobos que tinham sido enviados atrás dele retornassem sem tê-lo encontrado, eles teriam que pensar em alguma missão de resgate.

Mais alguns bons minutos se passaram até que um lobo foi avistado saindo da floresta.

─ Olha lá! É o Baekhyun. ─ Chanyeol avisou Sehun, que imediatamente voltou seu olhar na direção indicada.

─ Ele tá machucado, Chan! ─ Baekhyun andava devagar, mancando de uma pata, o pêlo sujo de sangue. Sehun ameaçou caminhar em direção a ele, mas Chanyeol o parou.

─ Não, você não pode ir até ele.

─ Por que?

─ Porque ele precisa completar a corrida. É uma questão de honra!

Sehun assentiu e esperou, com o coração apertado, olhos grudados no lobo cinza que, mesmo mancando, caminhava altivo, abrindo caminho entre os lobos e as pessoas. Ele não parou no meio da clareira, como os outros tinham feito, mas continuou caminhando, o olhar fixo em Sehun.

Quando já estava próximo o suficiente, Sehun não se aguentou e com alguns passos zerou a distância entre eles. Quando se abaixou, ele viu que o lobo carregava algo em sua mandíbula.

─ Você tá bem?

Baekhyun olhou para ele e mexeu a cabeça. Sehun, sem saber bem  **como** , entendeu que o lobo queria que ele esticasse as mãos e o fez. Baekhyun depositou um pequeno ser nas mãos dele.

─ Um filhote de  _ oncilla _ ? ─ Sehun examinou o gatinho e constatou, aliviado, que ele não estava machucado. ─ Ele tá bem, Baek. Eu to preocupado com você.

Os olhos do lobo brilharam ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso e Sehun sorriu.

─ Sim, com você. ─ ele levantou o olhar e se dirigiu às pessoas que estavam em sua volta. ─ Eu preciso de um kit de primeiros socorros. E de uns panos pra enrolar o filhotinho aqui. E de espaço...

O pai de Baekhyun só levantou uma mão e imediatamente as pessoas em volta se afastaram. Chanyeol tirou seu blazer, pegou o filhotinho das mãos de Sehun e o colocou dentro, dobrando a peça de roupa como se fosse uma mantinha, para mantê-lo aquecido. 

Enquanto isso, Sehun começou a examinar os ferimentos de Baekhyun para garantir que não havia nada grave e que precisasse ser tratado em um hospital.

─ Você sabe o que está fazendo, garoto? Deixa que eu olho ele.

Um senhor se aproximou dos dois e tentou se meter entre eles, esticando a mão para examinar o lobo deitado à frente de Sehun. Baekhyun rosnou alto e o homem recolheu sua mão com medo.

─ Eu sou formado em medicina veterinária e faço mestrado em animais de grande porte. Sei bem o que estou fazendo. ─ Sehun respondeu, voltando seu olhar novamente para o lobo a sua frente. ─ Não se preocupe, Baek. Ninguém vai tocar em você.

Sehun continuou a examinar o lobo à sua frente. Baekhyun tinha vários arranhões e algumas mordidas, a mais séria sendo na orelha esquerda. Sehun pegou o kit de primeiros socorros e começou a esterilizar o ferimento ─ o importante naquele momento era impedir uma infecção. Como os lobos tinham um poder de cura fora da curva, alguns cortes e mordidas mais superficiais já estavam cicatrizando e Sehun apenas os limpava para garantir a assepsia. Apesar de seu corpo já estar se curando Baekhyun ainda gania algumas vezes, arrancando risadinhas de Sehun.

─ Para de manha, lobinho. Eu sei que não tá doendo tanto assim. ─ Bakehyun bufou e Sehun gargalhou, sem parar no entanto de examinar o lobo à sua frente. ─ Essa é boa… eu não sabia que lobos bufavam. Eu acho que já terminei todos os cortes e mordidas. Agora preciso olhar essa pata. Posso?

Sehun fez um carinho na orelha direita, enquanto perguntava. Pedir permissão era a melhor maneira de garantir que ele não ganharia uma mordida ou uma patada por tocar no local onde o outro realmente estava ferido. Baekhyun fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção da mão que o acariciava, balançando a cabeça devagar para indicar que Sehun podia sim examinar sua pata.

─ Depois você vai me contar como conseguiu se machucar tanto numa corrida que deveria ser… ─ Sehun conversava com ele, procurando distraí-lo enquanto examinava sua pata. ─ qual foi a palavra que o Chan usou mesmo? Ah, sim! Uma mera formalidade.

Baekhyun ganiu quando ele tocou no local mais dolorido.

─ Hmmm...

─ O que ele tem? ─ o Sr. Byun não estava mais aguentando a aflição de ver o filho sentindo dor.

─ O osso está fora do lugar. Não me parece estar quebrado… ─ ele continuou examinando, queria garantir no toque algo que seria mais fácil de ver num RX.

─ Não seria melhor levá-lo para um hospital?

─ Seria melhor, sim…

Tudo o que Sehun precisava era de uma fração de segundo, um momento de distração do lobo que ele estava examinando. Quando viu que Baekhyun se distraiu olhando para o pai, ele imediatamente puxou a pata com uma mão e a perna do lobo com a outra, encaixando o osso e ganhando um uivo tão alto que assustou a todos que estavam em volta.

Os olhos de Baekhyun estavam vermelhos, mas Sehun não estava com medo. Ele sentia que o lobo não iria machucá-lo.

─ Desculpa, Baek. ─ Sehun levantou as duas mãos, em rendição. ─ Seu corpo já estava se curando, o osso acabaria colando errado e você teria que fazer uma cirurgia para descolá-lo e então colocar algum pino para colar certinho.

Baekhyun movimentou a pata devagar e viu que já não sentia tanta dor. Seus olhos voltaram ao normal.

─ Talvez seja a hora de você voltar à forma humana. Assim eu posso fazer uma tala no seu pulso e você pode me contar o que aconteceu.

Baekhyun acenou e Sehun retirou seu blazer e colocou em volta do corpo do lobo. Em um piscar de olhos o lobo, que ele tinha reconhecido como sua alma gêmea, deu lugar ao rapaz com o qual ele tinha se encantado naquela noite.

─ Oi.

─ Oi.

─ Como está o filhotinho? ─ Baekhyun quis saber.

─ Dormindo. ─ Chanyeol entregou o pacotinho na mão boa dele.

─ Vai me contar o que aconteceu? ─ Sehun não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade e perguntou enquanto improvisava uma tala no pulso machucado.

─ Eu estava quase no final da trilha quando ouvi um miado desesperado. Parei para identificar de onde vinha e fui checar. Foi quando eu vi um lince matando a mamãe  _ oncilla _ e se preparando para dar o bote no filhote. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

─ Você brigou com um lince...

─ Hmmm...

─ Como ele está?

─ O lince? Vivo... Mais machucado que eu, pode ter certeza.

─ Tem como encontrá-lo e levá-lo pra clínica da faculdade?

─ Pai? ─ Baekhyun não precisou falar mais nada. Seu pai deu ordens imediatas para que o lince fosse capturado e levado para ser examinado. A maioria das pessoas já tinham se dispersado, já que cada família tinha seus próprios assuntos para tratar.

Nesse meio tempo, Sehun terminou a tala. Ele ainda tinha muitas perguntas para fazer, mas uma estava queimando em sua garganta.

─ Por que você veio até mim?

─ Porque você saberia cuidar de mim e do filhote.

─ Como você sabe disso, Baek?

─ Eu te conheço há muitos anos, Sehun. ─ Baekhyun sorriu e Sehun se perdeu naquele sorriso quadrado. Como ele poderia desejar tanto alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer? Baekhyun notou o olhar do outro sobre seus lábios e começou a aproximar seu rosto do do rapaz à sua frente.

─ Eu vi você no espelho hoje… ─ Sehun murmurou.

─ Eu vi você no rio hoje… ─ Baekhyun respondeu, os lábios praticamente encostados nos do outro. ─ e há vinte anos também…

Quando finalmente se beijaram a conexão final entre os dois foi estabelecida. Sehun ainda tinha muitas perguntas para Baekhyun, mas elas poderiam esperar até o dia seguinte. Naquele momento ele só queria se perder naquele beijo com sabor de magia… de reencontro… de casa...

_**"Yesterday is history. Tomorrow's a mystery. I can see you looking back at me. Keep your eyes on me! Baby, keep your eyes on me."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ^^  
> Ah, sim! Não sou médica nem veterinária, então não faço ideia se puxar o osso pra colocar no lugar é algo que seria feito... só coloquei ali pra dar o efeito dramático, não me matem...
> 
> *calaca é uma expressão coloquial em Espanhol mexicano para esqueleto e também a figura de uma caveira ou esqueleto (geralmente humano), usado comumente para o festival do Dia dos Mortos  
> *oncilla é o nosso gato-do-mato, um gatinho selvagem comum nas florestas da América Central e da América do Sul (tem aqui no Brasil)


End file.
